N and the Zorua
by NoctisStella20
Summary: A small story about how child!N befriended a Zorua and how the small Pokemon itself cheers him up during their time of abandonment. Contains fluff.


**A/N:** _Okay, so this is a somewhat a story I made after seeing this sad doujinshi about N's past. It tugged my heart strong's with so many feelings, so I have decided to write a short story about him… as well as to commemorate the release of Pokemon Black and White 2…_

_I apologize if I make N OOC. T_T_

_Please read and review and give me any critiques you want to! This starving writer needs to improve!_

**N and the Zorua**

**By: NoctisStella20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as the game belonged to the copyrights by Nintendo company. **

There was once a boy called N.

He was a curious, innocent boy with a pure heart. Despite that, he was hated and feared by his parents for his ability to spoke with the Pokemon. They thought he was a monster.

Their fear was so much that they named their son only by a single letter.

On his fifth year, N was abandoned into the forest by his parents.

N doesn't know why his family left him. He was a good boy. He never did any wrongdoings, and certainly he wasn't physically impaired or disfigured. He also lived in a good home where the money would never run out, so there is no reason to leave him alone like those parents in fairytales did.

And so, N waited and waited for his parents to come back to collect him. As he waited, he noticed a lost Zorua. It was wandering around the forest until the Zorua noticed N sitting not too far from him.

The Zorua too was alone just like him – N beckoned Zorua to accompany him.

The small Zorua sat beside N, letting the boy touched his fur. At times, N would occasionally murmur to the Pokemon that his parents would come back soon.

Zorua was confused. The human child was obviously already been forgotten – why put his faith on his parents when they won't come at all? Zorua had it coming with the trainer who released him back into the wild after he receive a complaint that he was "too useless" for his own good. It was good riddance to Zorua thus he won't have to worry about pleasing his selfish master and free to roam in his own will. Strangely, he ironically found himself being caressed by another human – a human boy to be exact.

Hours past until it was late at night. Still, N believed that his parents would probably come by tomorrow. The exasperated Zorua decided not to abandon N out of his concern. At night, wild Pokemon such as Seviper might prey the boy as a late midnight snack. Zorua protected the boy, castings his illusion to keep the predators away while N sleeps. Satisfied, the Zorua too slumbers next to N.

N waited for hours the next day. And the very next day and the other next day and so on. Finally, he gave up on the seventh day and by the time he already made that decision; his face was torn into a great sorrow.

N didn't know how long he had sobbed. His heart was wrenched in terrible sadness – he missed his family but his family didn't want him back. N questioned his abandonment, why he wasn't wanted. He felt alone and scared.

The Zorua stared at the crying green-haired boy in pity. The boy learned how it was like to be cast aside by someone you cared about. However, is that what Zorua thinks? Must he laugh at the boy who had the same fate as him?

Zorua knew that something had to be done. Using his powers, Zorua conjured an illusion out of his mind, something that could calm the human boy.

He gave illusions of toys and candies at first but N kept sobbing. Then he moved on to illusions of Pokemon doing their silliest things but it still won't make N happy. Zorua opted to give up when he heard a voice similar to N's. Zorua tried to find the source of the voice until he realized that voice was really N's.

_I want my mommy! _N cried in his mind on which Zorua heard, _Why mommy and daddy won't come? _

N cried and cried some more, gaining more pity from Zorua. Hearing what N wants, Zorua once again focused on all his might using his powers. He tried to imagine what a father and a mother looked like – he configured everything, from a mother carrying her preschool child to the school to a father laughing together with his son or daughter while playing with them.

Another image was manifested but this time, it wasn't the usual material things that any children could always want. Instead, a physical manifestation of a father and a mother materialized out of Zorua's mind. The illusion of the mother took N by her arms and stroked his head lovingly, humming the old Unova lullaby.

The fake parents hummed and comfort him until N stopped his crying. For a moment, he enjoyed his new "companions", even if this version of the parents he always wanted wasn't real. N smiled and snuggled against his fake parents until they disappeared.

Once Zorua could not able to materialize it anymore, N came to Zorua and cuddled him beneath his arms. Zorua thought that it was mushy yet N spoke to him in a pleasant tone:

"Thank you," N thanked the Zorua, "You must be lonely too. Would you like to accompany me from now on?" He smiled at him.

Seasons past, and the relationship between N and the Zorua grew stronger. They were inseparable and N would occasionally "talked" to Zorua like a good friend. He also found companionship along with the other Pokemon – there was one time that Zorua was jealous when a Darmanitan and N had gotten a little bit closer than him. During autumn where berries taste its best, N and Zorua would pick the berries and sometimes shared it with the passing Pokemon. At winter, they shared their warmth beneath the cloth they found in the woods and they would snuggle up with a family of Patrats inside the hollow of the tree.

And N's love for the Zorua continued through all the years, even as N had been crowned as king.


End file.
